


Autophobia

by LadyDiamond15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Love, Made For Each Other, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiamond15/pseuds/LadyDiamond15
Summary: We have the thoughts and emotions just like humans and other creatures, and we have similar features but what most of us do with them is certainly different. We protect the creatures, big and small; we're the reason for their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear journal, 

It’s dark here, figuratively. 

Although many creatures fight for equality, civilization, love, and family, we have never even batted an eye at each other. A baby is orphaned on the side of the road? Pass it. An elderly woman is unable to reach a loaf of bread? Laugh at it. A child is attending a school that it never wanted to go to and is bullied relentlessly? Blame it for everything that’s wrong. 

That’s what we are like. Quille's have never been the nicest of species no matter how hard someone may argue. We may protect everyone and everything but as individual's we might as well be rocks as we lack the whole social thing entirely. An extrovert Quille is pretty rare to find, and it certainly wouldn't be me. Not that I’m mean, I'm just… socially awkward.

All I am saying is you might not want to interact with us; not that we are actually evil at heart. If we were evil we wouldn’t even try to protect the very means of life, the Githaerb. All animals put together, she creates plants and animals by the dozens and gives each and every one their very own personality. I’ve never seen her myself, but I’ve heard that she is gorgeous and bigger than mountains! When I’m older, I’m supposed to use my magic gift, significant only for me, to keep her out of harm. All Quille's have them and they are incredibly helpful in battle, varying from physic abilities or combat and I will soon find out what mine is. Hopefully it’s something good. The Githaerb can’t protect herself!

Ever since the beginning of time, the Githaerb was attacked by spider like creatures called Redips that wanted her power for themselves to rule the world. You’d think that a creature her size would be able to fend of quarter sized monsters , but she was incredibly weak against them. Years rolled bye and she had to run from the monsters constantly. It was exhausting and it was draining her energy for keeping the world in shape so she made a decision to create something new, a protector. 

At that time she was at her weakest so she only had enough power and will to make small creatures as her defenders. 

The first one she made was a female Fairy Quille, the most powerful according to ancient legend. It's legs are made of it’s special element and it has more powers than any other. The last of the Fairy Quille's have already died and gone extinct so this generation of Quille's have never seen one. 

The next creatures she made was a male Guru Quille. Guru's are physic and have mind controlling powers, having no urge to use them in a combat battle. They prefer to stay low and confuse the enemies while the others attack. Most, if not all, have the ability to future tell, helping them prepare for future onslaughts. 

Githaerb didn’t make any more that day, thinking that they would be enough, but when the spider creatures returned as they always did, the Quille's were killed in battle, fighting valiantly but being extremely outnumbered in both power and quantity. 

The next day, Hunter Quille's were created. Completely feral in nature and mostly carnivorous animal types, they had the craze of fighting with weapons and attack powers. The wild side of them made them crazy about clothes though, and they can’t stand wearing them. It makes them feel confined as they are extremely claustrophobic. 

Along with them, Peasant Quille's were made. Just like their name sake says, they are more like peasants. They are weak, nearly powerless creatures who are used as bait, nowadays. No one knows why Githaerb made them, as they are constantly dying with no defense. Many of them are born without any power at all or without body parts. Hardly any make it to adulthood. 

With these new, tiny guardians bye her side, Githaerb never was touched bye the Redips and she was able to get as much rest as she needed from here on out and she does appreciate us Quille's to this day. She shows us this bye granting us edibles that other creatures don’t care about, so we don’t have to worry about stumbling across a hungry wild animal. Lucky and yummy!

But, it isn’t as easy as it sounds for us, in fact it’s very hard. As soon as you're the right age you are put into a strict school where nearly everyone is older than you, as the Githaerb doesn’t repopulate often and you have to train for years. If you get so much as one bad grade, you have to restart the class entirely. I’ve had to restart two, along with another teenager boy who restarted one after sneezing and knocking the chemicals flying during chemistry. 

He seems sad on the inside but eager to impress everyone, and I honestly can’t tell which kind of Quille he is. He’s thinner and has an almost shimmery appearance which I can tell some classmates are jealous of although I can’t see why you’d be jealous of someone who suffers internally. I’ve never met him so maybe I'm wrong and he's truly a jerk. He does have a friend, and I don’t think jerks have friends, AND she's one of the rare social Quille's. 

I think she's fine but I get jittery when she looks at me, because she’s way older, like fifteen or something. I’m six and there’s no one who’s my age here; not even close. 

I wish all the time that Githaerb would just make more Quille's so that I could feel less weird, but she hasn't, so I don’t know whether or not to believe that she creates us all instead of us repopulating ourselves like all other animals. I don't trust anyone so why should I trust the things they say? They might as well be brainwashing us. 

It’s dumb to think this way, people at school tell me all the time. They say I’m just a baby who is a scaredy cat and I know that I am. I lost my parental guardian when I was three and I still fall asleep sucking on my thumb and cry when I’m scared or sad. I hope to grow out of it, but I do feel comforted when I do it. 

Hunter Quille's are supposed to be strong, and I’ll grow to be a good one but for now I’m going to take my time. Better late then never. 

-Alcyone Tranquil


	2. Chapter 2

It’s raining and I’m already pretty soaked, shivering as I clutch my shoulders for warmth. Trying to find a place to sleep is difficult as I, unfortunately, don’t have my own tree yet. You only get one once you’re able to fly up to the hollowed out hole of the living space and I sure as heck can't do that, nor can I even think about it. It’s terrifying! I know once you get used to it, it won’t be as scary, but for now, the mere idea is enough to make me wet myself. Luckily it’s raining pretty hard so it wouldn’t leave a mess. 

Frowning at my feet I glance around for any thorny bushes, knowing that Redips don't waste time trying to snatch anything that’s in them, and I spot a cluster near the river, much to my happiness. With a slight bounce in my step I head over. There may be a small chance that they block the water seeping from the clouds as well as the spider like creatures that torture and kill and I really hope. 

The thorns of the bush are long and sharp so I carefully wiggle into them and curl up with my tail over my stomach, blinking the remaining rain out of my eyes. It’s hardly comfortable, but I rarely ever am when it comes to my life style. Yawning I rest my head down and wait for sleep to take me. 

It doesn't quickly and I can feel my panic rising. I’m completely alone and whenever I can’t sleep right away, I freak out, evil freakish nausea creeping up on me while I shiver, violently. 

Please just sleep. I plead with myself, tears slowly filling my eyes. You’re exhausted and it’s cold. Please just, just…

I break of and begin crying quietly, running my hands against the cold earthy floor to calm myself down. I miss living in the safety of my old trees home, being told stories to sleep, drinking from a bottle as I’m cuddled to a warm chest and sleeping in a bed with pillows and blankets to keep me warm. I miss having someone who hoped for the best with me, who was patient even as I slowly couldn’t meet the average child standards. I miss having love. Now all I have is my own hand which I am presently lifting to my mouth, sucking quietly on my thumb as I shiver ruthlessly. It isn’t enough. 

Years previous, my parental guardian mother was killed in battle when a rather large swarm of Redips rampaged the small village and she had been nearest to them. She fought hard, not wanting to leave her life behind, or her family. She loved and didn’t want many things and she wanted to raise many more children after me so in my opinion, she shouldn’t have died. Not many Quille's raise the little ones that Githaerb makes and I should know. My father proved this theory. 

I was only two at the time and when my parental guardian father came home, he was angry. He yelled and threw things, immediately telling me that something was wrong. He told me that my mother had died in battle, he didn’t love me in the slightest, and that my blood related sister was much better. As proof, he threw me out of the tree, keeping my sister as a way to rub it in. 

I’ve never seen her since. She was many years older than me and I bet she’s already graduated the school that I only just started. She was purple skinned like me but instead of my sea green hair, she had black and orange. It was cut short and was straight whereas mine is shoulder length and curly. I’ve never cut mine in my life. 

She was a nice person too, but very insecure. I remember our father was rude to her about her clothing choses as she wore very little, but she was a Hunter Quille and clothes are just horrible. I know from experience. This rude boy and his two friends put me in a full head to toe outfit and kept me in it until I passed out from panic. I've never been able to forgive them.  
I feel bad for my sister now and I sometimes wonder if I’ll be able to see her again and if she'll recognize me. I know I'd recognize her anywhere. But if we don’t end up meeting up, at least let her be happy without any sadness. 

With that thought in mind, my crying eventually slows and I curl further into myself, my eyes closing, accepting the darkness. My thumb in my mouth reminds me of those safe years and I smile a little as I drift off into sleep. Someday I will be loved again, I’m sure. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I don’t dream that night and when I wake up, the rain has stopped. I blink open my eyes, adjusting to the sunlight and I stretch with a yawn. School should be starting soon and I can’t be late; it wouldn’t be wise to be, not now, not ever. 

Wiggling out of my hiding spot, I smell the air trying to detect any unfamiliar or dangerous scents. One comes to me that I don’t know, but it smells almost plant like so I ignore it and stand up, shaking myself off. Most of the water from last night has evaporated but I’m still a bit damp. Birds above me in the trees are noisily chattering, exclaiming that the new day is here and I accidentally step on a mushroom cluster. 

Sticking my tongue out in disgust, I wipe my foot off into the grass, sitting down a while after to lick off the remains. It tastes sour and I squint, my nose scrunching. 

“Yuck.” I mutter. “That's g-gross.” 

I rarely talk because of my stutter that had formed ever since I was little and hearing my own voice makes me flinch, casting my gaze to the ground. An embarrassed glow dusts across my cheeks, my ears drooping. That rude boy and his two friends at school had made fun of me on hours at end, only stopping when that sad teenager and his social partner came over and carried me away. I wish I knew their names, but I don’t listen hard enough. Just because they did that once didn’t mean the group stopped their actions, in fact, they got worse. 

I shiver, imagining the things they might do today but my ears prick suddenly and I notice the birds have quieted down. Nervously I listen for what I might have heard and I nearly gag as the unfamiliar scent fills my nose and clogs my throat. It’s definitely stronger than before, musty and planty and now I can tell that it’s part of a creature. 

At this point, my mind has lost all control over my body and I’m shaking, my hands frantically messing with each other. The scent alone is so mind ruling that it takes every ounce of me to not scream . Tremors run down my spine and I try in vain to locate the source of the smell. It seems to be all around, which terrifies every bit of resistance in me until I can’t stand it anymore. I take off, running blinding through the forest. I know the way back to the village by heart and I don’t have to stop and think as I run in between trees. I think I might make it as I’m not far and I can smell the home trees. 

Then I hear the sound... 

It’s so chilling and loud that I trip and fall, opening my mouth in a silent scream as it rips through my body, burning my insides. It’s horrible and I nearly loose consciousness. Blood curdling, a mix of high pitched screaming and robotic clicking makes me whimper, begging for it to stop. When it doesn’t, I let out a wail, arching my back and curving backwards until my head touches my back. I figure I’m going to die as I know the smell now. The sound gives it away and I look around, waiting for the creature to emerge. 

Please be fast. I think. 

Something moves out of the corner of my eye and I can tell it’s behind me. It’s silent and eerie, the sound having dissipated into not but the rustling of the plants all around. I don’t know much about Redip hunting; I always got scared of the idea and now that there’s an obvious danger of one after me, I curse myself. If there is a weakness that I could’ve known about, a fear it has, I could’ve gotten away. But I know nothing… 

I can hear breathing now, excited and fast, sounding like it belongs to a huge animal. A small part of me wishes that it could be only a wild dog, or one of the rude Quille's playing a prank. That wouldn’t be so bad. Sure there would be lots of laughter and teasing, maybe even physical bullying, but then I’d be alive and not dead.

I close my eyes tight, hating the drawn out apprehension, but then, out of complete curiosity and rushed thinking, I roll over. I realize how bad of an idea it is instantly but I can’t take back what I’ve already done. 

There in the grass a couple inches away from my face, crouches a large, no huge, eight legged arachnid. It’s lithe, skinny body is covered in hair and I stare into it’s many many eyes with my own huge ones. Neither of us move, only stare and I can see the hunger and fascination on its face. It’s creepy but I feel oddly interested, until the spider monster twitches it’s leg like appendages near its mouth. I jump and cower, nervously putting my hands in front of my face. I know the leg things are called pedipalps, but what good does that do now and it wouldn’t help anything to point it out to the creature. Unless it is a scientist. 

The Redip is way larger than I am and it snarls as it pulls back it’s lips to expose large curled fangs. They are dripping with venom and as it crawls forward I can see that unlike an actual spider, it’s head and thorax are not fused and it has a neck, which it cranes to the side. I am shaking from absolute terror, my body telling me again and again to run, but then I’d be tackled and killed viciously. It’s a wonder that I’m not dead yet. This Redip must be very into me. 

As I think that, the Redip lurches forward and pins me down, shoving it’s face into my neck. I tuck my legs in, whimpering as I feel a long thick tongue lap at my skin and I yelp as it sinks it’s teeth in all the way. I can feel it burning my throat and after just a couple minutes I’m becoming dizzy. My chest starts to heave as I struggle to suck in breath and I lay my head down, panting. The pain is unreal, like knives cutting through my veins and I groan feeling disoriented. 

All I want is for it to stop and I nuzzle into the body beside me, confused. My head is stuffy and I can hardly move. I let out a soft whimper as I feel rough clawing at my body and I try to move away but I only manage to twitch my tail tip. 

I can’t hold on much longer and as I drift off into an uneasy darkness, I feel the weight lesson, but by then, I’m too far gone to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope this is interesting, as it mostly applies to my life. They (psychologists) say to write about the one thing that pollutes you and I have both autophobia and anthropophobia. This main character has autophobia so this book is titled that and the sequel will be called anthropophobia as the main character has that. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a cold sweat and let out a loud cry of terror, wailing without reason before collapsing, eyes shut. My head hurts so bad that I can’t concentrate on anything else, shutters coursing through my body. My muscles are contracting violently and I have a strange inability to control it, making me scared. Paranoia grips me as I struggle to relax and I suddenly feel something touching me, pulling me upwards. I struggle blindly unable to understand it or why it’s there. I think I can see something but it all looks fuzzy and my eyes aren’t even open. As I focus, eyes still shut, I can make out the spider like features. It’s looking at me, an evil snarl on its face. I lash out but only catch air in my hand.  
This continues for what seems like forever until my heart stops racing. I’m able to open my eyes for real this time and I can tell there’s something in my mouth, pushing a liquid down my throat through a tube. I whine, but it doesn’t move. 

I slowly start to realize that another person is holding me, their hand gently caressing my hair and I try to speak only to fail. I try again and succeed in a few words. 

“M-my mouth b-but d-down hurts. The th-thing inside and… ” I trail off confused, forgetting what I was even about to say when the person holding me talks. 

“Do you need water?” It asks, firmly but gently and I blink at the shapes moving all around me. I hadn’t noticed them until now and I lay my head back down, watching them lazily. 

“Y-yeah.” I murmur, happy that I didn’t have to talk anymore. Water would be nice and I hadn't even anticipated my thirst. The person is lecturing again and I struggle to understand the words but they’re too fast and I can’t grasp any, but soon enough, it slows down. 

“Here. I’m putting the water to your mouth now.” It murmurs and I manage to open my mouth as a bottle is placed near. It’s difficult to grasp but I cope and I fit my mouth around the top, sucking gently. The water flow is quick and easy to get out, so I relax and just let myself be held. The water is cold and being carried feels so good that I soon begin to purr, slipping off into sleep again. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When I wake up the next time, my mind is clearer and my face is resting against something warm that rises and falls consistently. I look up, my blurry vision making out the form and I see it's another Quille. 

Startled, I jolt to a half sitting position, eyes widening in surprised bewilderment. I can recognize him; he’s the teenager that I think about often and I sit gaping at him, completely shocked with this arrangement. Why is he of all people holding me? The boys green eyes glisten with concern as he looks down at me and he brushes my hair out of my face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, softly. “Are you in pain?”

I open my mouth to reply, but the fact that he is worried about me is too much and I rest my head on his chest again, my breath coming out in quick painful gasps. I am in agony, it feels like my whole body is torn to pieces, but I haven’t been held like this in forever and I’m not about to let this moment pass. Moaning slightly, I knead at him hoping to get him to stay; not that I noticed if he had left before and he kisses my forehead before calling for someone. 

Another voice answers him and a while later the familiar girl comes over holding a small container which she hands over to him. I watch curiously as he opens it and pours the contents into a bottle before handing it to me. 

“Drink this, sweetie. It will help you feel better.” He says, his shimmery pink skin glittering as he passes it over and the girl jumps in. 

“You were nearly killed but luckily Delta noticed your absence in class and decided to skip to look for you. I went with him and-…” She rambles excitedly but she pauses as she's glared at before ducking her head, sheepishly. 

I blink confused. I don’t remember any of this and as I tentatively drink the liquid I was given, Delta sighs. 

“You needed help so I took you to my tree and for the past three days you’ve been sick, but now you’re more so better. Assha was trying to say that you were in risk of dying from the sickness.”

I take in the words and they make sense to me. Of course I wouldn’t remember what happened if it was because I was sick, but then I notice swollen claw marks on both of the two that look fresh and I tilt my head. 

“Wh-what happened?” I ask, gesturing to them and Assha grins while Delta puts his head in his hand, an exasperated groan leaving him. 

“We got these trying to fight of the Redip that was eating you alive!” Assha shrieks, quickly spilling the words as if she’ll be stopped. 

Delta shakes his head, eyes wide. 

“It was thorns!” He protests,, his tone escalating. He then glares heavily at the blue girl, lifting a hand to smack her. “It was thorns Assha!” 

She darts away laughing and shakes her tail at him, her tongue sneaking out. 

“No it wasn’t you liar!” She giggles. 

Delta tenses as if he’s going to jump up and tackle her and my ears twitch. I get awfully irritable when people make too much noise and I growl softly, annoyed at the arguing. I shove the bottle to the side and put my hands on Delta's face before grabbing his blue and purple hair. 

“Wh-what really h-happened?” I query. 

There’s a hesitation as the teenager battles with his inward thoughts before he slumps, beaten by his heart. I am happy with this outcome as I want the truth; no, I need it. How would I be able to thank them if they lie?  
Delta plays with my hair as he starts the story, his words quicker than normal.

“We went to class normally three days ago and nothing seemed wrong. There was the usual Redip sighting on the announcements someway away from the village but I didn’t worry because it was a lone one. Class started but I, being the paranoid person I am, listened intently to the role call. When you were the only one absent, I thought of where you could be. I knew you didn’t have a tree to go home to so I figured you woke up a little late without an alarm, but after a long time, you never showed. When that class was over, I told Assha that I was skipping to find you, just to make sure you were okay and she and I went together. We checked the forest from up high and after about an hour, we found you. You were attacked by a Redip and the poison was stopping your organs from working, and you weren't awake. We got to you just in time and got most of it out. Now you’re here, in my tree, hopefully feeling a bit better.” 

After the rushed telling he stops and laughs, nervously.

“You probably didn’t understand the entirety of that story, huh? Did you get the main part at least?” 

I am lost in my thoughts, unable to answer, struggling to remember being attacked but nothing comes to me and I frown. Instead, I think over the story and recall Assha's words. 

“W-we the R-redip still th-there when you f-found me?” I ask, trying to keep the scared tremor out of my voice. I fail, of course by it goes by unnoticed. 

Delta licks his lips and holds me closer, probably reliving the memory. Finally, he nods. 

“Yes, it was. He was weak and starving and didn’t attack very well. I think he was separated from his swarm a while back. Me and Assha managed to get you away without too much recoil and honestly, these just look bad. They don’t hurt.” He murmurs. He then looks at me and smiles, reassuringly. “Don’t worry. The poison isn’t deadly, he just gave you a high dosage. You’ll be better in a few days.”

Assha butts in again, flipping her very dark grey hair over her shoulder. 

“You should probably get some more sleep. You look exhausted. We will tell you more in the morning.” She suggests, rubbing my cheek with her finger. 

I pull away but I can see the logic in her statement. I am exhausted and I don’t want to keep them up if its night. Without any words, I cuddle into Delta's arms and close my eyes, thinking about how lucky I am to have survived that. When I’m older, I’ll look out for the younger Quille's too. Just like my mother and now Delta. 

This thought warms me and sleep soon takes over, my own purr vibrating in my ears.


	4. Chapter three

I yawn, arching my back into a stretch. I’m sitting up after two days of laying down and it feels so good to finally be able to do stuff, or at least try to. Assha had gone to school earlier, leaving me and Delta alone in his tree and there’s a warmth in my chest at the fact that he stayed with me. 

Right now he is busily messing with some papers, heavy bags underneath his eyes, signifying a lack of sleep and I sigh. I know I keep both young Quille's awake late into the night, but the pain I suffer from is extreme and I can’t keep it to myself. I do wish that I could have a gag so I couldn’t cry and wake them.  
Delta does say its alright though and he gives me medicine that takes away most of the pain which I’m highly grateful for. Without it, I don’t know how bad it would get. 

I sigh again, slumping into my hand and glancing to the side. I hope the Redip poison stops taking effect soon. It’s not relevant to get MORE tardy grades, as if I didn’t have any and the Quille's that are literally taking it upon themselves to care for me deserve better too. I have thought about running from them and now that I'm capable of walking around again, I might leave. 

All I’d need to do is find a safe way down from the hollow tree and then I would be free to run and hide in the bushes like I usually do. I’m sure they’d come looking for me, but once they gave up and I showed up at school the next day, completely normal, what more could they do? I don’t belong to them and they sure as heck don’t want me. 

They’d most likely be happy to know that I am fine. There's no need for anyone to take action on my lifestyle and if someone did, which is very unlikely, they’d see that I’m perfectly safe in those thorny bushes. 

Thinking about my usual routine fills me with relief, imagining the phantom love and never having to worry about what people think of me because I only ever had myself, but I can still feel a strange emptiness at the image in my head. I wonder then if it’s because I’ve grown attached to being cared for and that’s when I gasp and leap backwards, my heart slamming against my ribs. 

How in the world did a boy Quille, make me feel fondled? He doesn’t even like me, he’s just is empathetic. But Quille's aren't empathetic towards the crowd and I am one that blends in exclusively.  
I hardly notice that I'm gasping for air until Delta looks up from what he’s doing and clears his throat, a concerned look etching across his red panda marked face. 

Startled, I jerk my head to face him and he sets his pencil down, his green eyes widening. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, beginning to stand up. “Are you in pain?”

Standing frozen like a deer stuck in the beam of headlights, I freak out, not knowing how to respond; being the socially awkward person I am. Delta suffers from the same diagnoses. His panic shows visibly, his hair starting to stand up instead of the usual billowing around his head and his face turns pale. As he races over and takes my hands away from my face as I desperately lift them to protect myself, I yelp. I try to break away but he holds me tight. 

I can hear my own heartbeat and I force my breathing to slow down so he’ll let me go. Once I regain control, Delta slackens his grip on my arms and let's out his air in a whoosh. 

“What were you thinking just a second ago?” he queries. “You were having a full on panic attack!” 

I learn my head weakly against his chest, unable to fight anymore and I softly whisper. 

“Do you like me?” 

There’s a silence after those words leave me and I know immediately that I should never have asked them. He doesn't like me, but now he’s going to have to either tell the truth or lie and both will hurt like the devil.

As I pull away from his chest to examine his expression, I see something different than shame and guilt, but protectiveness. It surprises part of me, but the other part just nods, the one where I felt loved.  
Delta sighs, and brushes my hair with his fingers, bringing shivers down my back and he looks off into space. 

“Why do you want to know that if you can already feel what the answer is?” he replies, his tone soft. I blink inquiringly and realize that he is right. I have had the feeling but I’ve been shoving it down and telling myself a lie this whole time. 

“So,” I start shyly. “You do like me?” 

He smiles and pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around my body like a blanket. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter three, four more chapters until the trolls come in eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!


End file.
